The Frog Prince: An Alternate Story
by Sadihime
Summary: Akashi closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, taking in a much needed fresh air. He had seen plenty of impossible things before but never in his life had he ever thought that he would one day see one of his closest friends turn into a frog right before his eyes. Clearly, having another voice in his head wasn't his only problem.


_Inspired by a prompt in tumblr from knbprompts (post/128683059756/gen-or-kagakuro-the-graveyard-book-au-kuroko-a)_

 _As you know, I've been going through a lot of things lately and so I haven't been able to be as productive as I'd like to be. I've been so down lately that I just needed to do something fun and somehow I found myself on knbprompts looking for ideas and got this!_

 _To be honest, I felt my writing style change so I'm not really sure if this is one of my best works but I truly had fun writing this so I hope you all have fun reading it!  
_

* * *

 **The Frog Prince: An Alternate Story**

* * *

Akashi blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A loud croak resounded.

Akashi blinked again. It seemed that no matter how long he stared at it, the frog before him still appeared to be staring back. The said frog had miniature glasses on, he noted in bemusement.

Huh.

Akashi closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, taking in a much needed fresh air. He had seen plenty of things in his life, things many thought was impossible, in fact, he had _even done_ some of those things, but never in his life had he ever thought that he would one day see one of his close friends turn into a frog right before his eyes.

Clearly, having another voice in his head wasn't his only problem.

Akashi cleared his throat, ignoring the offended feeling from his other half. "Midorima." He greeted rather calmly after a few moments of silence as he opened his eyes and resolutely gazed down at the said amphibian he knew as Midorima Shintarou. The silence that followed was rather uncomfortable but he was quite used to that, mostly because he was the one who usually created the disconcerting atmosphere. Nevertheless, the silence dragged out for a few minutes before it was disrupted by another loud croak.

Akashi inhaled sharply at the sound.

"Right. Well. Don't worry, Midorima. We'll fix this." Akashi vowed, nodding determinedly to himself as he picked Midorima up, holding him with his hands held out in front of him as if he was offering the amphibian to the gods. After a another moment of staring, concerning the situation at hand, his other half did not blame him for it, he looked around and quietly left the conveniently empty park.

* * *

Akashi had managed to think of a plan.

He might have not been prepared to deal with these kind of circumstances, although in his defense, he didn't think anyone was, but he did have information on how to solve Midorima's problem. He remembered his mother telling him of a story about a prince who was cursed into a frog and the only way to break said curse was a true love's kiss. Seeing as there were next to no accounts of this kind of incident, he would have to rely on that information. However, the solution did present a problem. Midorima Shintarou, while a dear friend of his, was not someone most people get along with. In fact, he was the type of person that most people would either tolerate at best or kill at worst.

However, in certain circumstances, according to a few, Midorima Shintarou was also the type who could grow on you as time passed by, although, that probability was very low as only unique individuals with their own brand of craziness admitted to that fact. Nonetheless, he was positive that out of the aforementioned unique individuals, there must be at _least one_ of them that came to 'love' Midorima in some way. And if there wasn't one… Well, that would not stop him from helping his friend.

Besides, Midorima Shintarou was useless to him as a frog.

* * *

The first thing he did the very next day was to take the earliest train to Tokyo and knock on the house of one Aomine Daiki. He figured that he should go first to the person who was the least likely one to have fallen in love with Midorima just to get it over with. So, when the door opened and a half-awake Aomine appeared to greet him by the doorstep, he immediately demanded said teen to kiss Midorima.

Aomine stared at the frog then back at Akashi with a blank look on his face.

"What?"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that Midorimacchi turned into a frog?!" Kise exclaimed loudly as he stared at the said amphibian put on display on top of the table before glancing worriedly at the others. The frog merely stared at Kise and croaked, making said blond wonder if the frog just told him to go and die like the usual Midorima would.

All of the members of the Generation of Miracles were gathered at Maji burger and had made sure to take the spot at the very back corner of the fastfood restaurant, away from prying eyes that would certainly judge them. After Akashi stormed in Aomine's house, demanding the tanned teen to make out with a frog, Aomie immediately called the others in hysterics, screaming very loudly through the phone that Akashi had, once again, snapped and that it was worse this time around. After last time, cue heterochromatic eyes, scissors, ankle breaks, kneeling, and just megalomania, they dreaded to find out what could be worse.

At first, they decided on ignoring what was happening but figured that since it didn't really work last time, it definitely might not work this time so they hurried over to meet. And now that they saw and heard from the source what was happening, they kind of looked at each other and silently agreed that, yes, this was definitely worse than last time.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko interrupted the blond, placing his vanilla milkshake carefully on the table, willing his facial expression to be as impassive as possible to prevent himself from showing his real sentiment to the situation. "Are you positive that you _saw_ Midorima-kun turn into a frog?"

Kagami, who was sitting beside him, glanced at everyone, determined to be as inconspicuous as possible. He wondered how he always got involve with crazy shit like this. He gripped his cheeseburger in his hand and curled to himself by the corner. He really hated Kuroko right now.

Akashi stared at his former teammate before replying, "I shall repeat myself for the last time, Kuroko. Indeed, I saw Midorima transform into this frog right before my eyes. There was no doubt to what happened. Do not forget, my eyes can see everything, Kuroko."

Kuroko glanced away from said eyes, he could still feel boring down on him.

"Right…" Kise murmured to himself, staring warily at the redhead.

Aomine cleared his throat. "And you want us to…uhh…kiss him to bring him back to normal…" he trailed off, unsure if he wanted an answer.

"Yes." Akashi simply said, adjusting the glasses on Midorima the frog's face. "Now then, if you could all please do it quickly so that we may resolve the problem at hand. The sooner Midorima turns back to normal, the sooner we can continue about on our day."

Kise gaped for a moment before snapping his head to stare at Kuroko with wide, horrified eyes, subtly shaking his head in desperation. _Do something_ , Kise mouthed to the other teen, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Kuroko merely gazed back for a moment before nodding and facing their former captain, the gesture immediately comforting the blond. If there was someone who he could rely on, it was Kuroko.

"I see, Akashi-kun." Kuroko responded…before promptly disappearing right before everyone's eyes.

"Aaaahhh!" Kise cried out as he stood up, eyes looking around as the others in the table joined him. Aomine felt his eye twitch, like hell he was going to let Kuroko escape. But before the chaos could escalate, Akashi stretched out his hand at his side, effectively silencing everyone.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kuroko appeared as suddenly as he disappeared, a drop of cold sweat betraying his impassive expression. "I was going to get a refill of my vanilla milkshake," He replied when he felt a hand grip his shirt from the back, glancing at the outstretched hand of Kagami who was looking at him with murder in his eyes, he grudgingly sat down. "But I guess I'll do that later." He heard Kagami sigh in relief, maybe he shouldn't have brought him here after all.

Akashi merely raised a brow before turning to address the others. "Now then, how long are all of you going to make me wait." His words, more of a statement rather than a question.

A tense silenced befell their crowd before it was broken by crunching sounds. Everyone slowly turned towards Murasakibara who, oddly enough, was rather silent throughout the conversation. Murasakibara, finally noting the attention was on him, merely blinked.

"Eh, if Aka-chin says so, I'll do it."

Everyone watched in a rather revered silence as Murasakibara stretched out a hand on which Akashi placed Midorima and brought it close to his face. The purple-haired teen gazed down at the frog as everyone, except Akashi, caught their breath. "Hello, Mido-chin." Murasakibara greeted before placing a kiss on Midorima the frog's lips. Almost all of them couldn't held back a shudder, faces twisted in disgust, with Kise fighting to hold back a scream. Murasakibara then set Midorima down the table. All eyes now on the frog, waiting to see if Midorima would be back with them in all his glory.

"Nothing." Akashi stated after a while. "Very well, next." He turned to Aomine, who seemed to have resigned to his fate. In truth, he would rather not let Murasakibara sit on him like what usually happened back in Teiko whenever he disobeyed the redhead. Aomine took a glance at Murasakibara, who was staring at him with sharp eyes, and hurriedly picked up the frog, giving it a kiss. And again, nothing happened. Aomine didn't know if he should be relieved or angry at the fact. It was the same with Kuroko and even Kagami, who, despite trying so hard to run away, was roped into joining the crazies like always.

There was only one person left and one by one they each turned to stare at the frozen blond who was slowly inching away from them. Akashi gestured to him as he took Midorima and stood up.

"No! Oh my god, no! Please!" Kise pled loudly, struggling against Aomine's grip. His screams attracting the attention of other customers who stared at the display with terrified eyes. "No, Aominecchi! Let me go! I can't do it! I just can't!"

"Shut up and get it over with, Kise! I want to go home and die in my bed already." Aomine growled out as he tightened his arms around the blond.

Akashi came closer to Kise, hands outstretched in front of him as the others watched the scene with cold, merciless eyes, glaring at the blond who dared to escape. Meanwhile, Midorima the frog gazed blankly at the teen in front of him and let out a loud croak.

Kise whimpered.

* * *

"Well, that didn't work." said Aomine.

Murasakibara continued to munch on his snacks, uncaring. Kuroko silently sipped his milkshake angrily while Kagami just looked so _done_ with the world, he didn't even know why he was here! Kuroko said that they were going to play basketball. There was no basketball! Aomine stared at them before sighing at the blond whose sould was slowly floating out of his body.

Akashi cradled Midorima in his hands, petting him as he stared forlornly before putting him on the table. The redhead sighed, surprising everyone at the able with the display. "No, it seemed that it didn't." He closed his eyes. "There is only one thing we could do…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"…mercifully free him from this humiliation by ending his existence. I didn't think it would come to this." Akashi brought out a knife from somewhere, no one wanted to know, and gripped it tightly in his hand. "But, it seems that we have no choice. I will not dishonor our friend." He raised his arm, the blade glinting in the light, alarming everyone. He brought it down as swiftly as possible for a clean cut.

"Wait, Akashi!"

Akashi paused, the blade stopping just a few centimeters away from Midorima, and turned to Aomine. "Yes, Daiki?"

Kuroko mouthed Aomine's name to himself as he glanced at Akashi's eyes, the gold gleaming quite brightly in the light. Aomine gulped as he lowered the hand he had stretched out to grab the knife. "Uhh…Have you already kissed i—him?" he threw the idea out there. He might not get along with Midorima, who did anyway, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the guy die.

The tension in the air immediately dissipated as Akashi's eyes melted back to its natural color. "I haven't." was Akashi's only reply. The silence that followed was deafening.

Kagami furrowed his brows as he opened his mouth with the intention of complaining about how unfair that was when Kuroko, who still had self-preservation left, thank goodness for that, elbowed him in the stomach, effectively effecting the idiot. Kise, still a heap of mess on the table, merely moaned.

Aomine gritted his teeth. "You mean to tell me that you forced us to kiss a fucking frog—"

"You mean Mido-chin, Mine-chin." Interjected Murasakibara.

"—I meant, a fucking frog." Aomine grounded out. "Because you believe it would turn into Midorima but you actually haven't done it yourself?!"

Akashi stared blankly.

"Why?!" Aomine could only ask in frustration.

"Isn't it quite obvious, Aomine?" Akashi responded somewhat patronizingly, annoying the said teen even further. Before Aomine could reply, Kuroko raised a hand.

"Please enlighten us, Akashi-kun."

"I don't really see the need to state the obvious but very well." Akashi acquiesced, absentmindedly petting Midorima the frog. "As you all know, to cure Midorima of his state, one must bestow him a true love's kiss. Before I left Kyoto, it has crossed my mind to give him one, however, seeing as true love is a key component, I deemed it unnecessary to proceed as it would have been useless, therefore, a waste of time for I have no romantic inclinations for Midorima."

Kuroko and Murasakibara glanced at each other before staring at the redhead, silently judging him.

"I see…" Aomine nodded with a smile. "That makes sense."

"It does?" Kagami muttered to himself in confusion.

"Oh wait, no it doesn't!" Aomine slammed his hands down the table. "Since when have we been in love with Midorima? I don't—I just—I mean—aahhh…." he sighed heavily and slumped down on the table, mirroring Kise. "I give up." He couldn't take any more of this shit.

Kuroko stared at Aomine with all the pity he could muster from his cold black heart. He shifted his gaze to Akashi who, he was now convinced, was slowly losing touch of reality ever since his first lost in the Winter Cup finals. The change was quite obvious, and to think that he used to aspire to be just like the redhead. Oh, it was amazing how far one could fall from greatness…

Kuroko closed his eyes and silently mourned the loss of Akashi's perfection and absoluteness, and of course, his sanity too.

"Akashi-kun, why don't you kiss Midorima-kun right now. It can't hurt to try, right?" Kuroko smiled, but in reality his face stayed the same.

Akashi blinked before nodding. "A fine request." He stated as he lifted Midorima to his eye level. He was not convinced that it would work. Like he had been saying, the kiss needed true love for it to work. However, Kuroko had a point, there was no harm in trying. Akashi licked his lips before pressing it gently against Midorima.

There was a bright flash of light that momentarily blinded his sensitive eyes but as it died down, his sight had slowly come back and what he saw was quite unexpected.

* * *

Akashi abruptly sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily as he gripped the covers, his knuckles turning white. He glanced at the digital clock on top of his bedside table. It was three o'clock in the morning, how ominous.

He gazed down at his lap and sighed.

That dream…it could only mean one thing.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Midorima, I'm in love with you. Please marry me." Was the very first thing Akashi announced after he busted through the doors of Shutoku's gym, strolling in like he owned the place, making everyone turn their heads towards their number one shooter.

Midorima, unaware of the eyes on him, merely gaped at the redhead as the ball he threw hit the back of the board and bounced off the ring.

Takao had never laughed so hard in his entire life.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene #1:**

Akashi merely raised a brow before turning to address the others. "Now then, how long are all of you going to make me wait." His words, more of a statement rather than a question.

A tense silenced befell their crowd before it was broken by crunching sounds. Everyone slowly turned towards Murasakibara who, oddly enough, was rather silent throughout the conversation. Murasakibara, finally noting the attention was on him, merely blinked.

"Eh, if Aka-chin says so, I'll do it."

Everyone watched in a rather revered silence as Murasakibara stretched out a hand on which Akashi placed Midorima and brought it close to his face. The purple-haired teen gazed down at the frog as everyone, except Akashi, caught their breath. "Hello, Mido-chin." Murasakibara greeted before placing a kiss on Midorima the frog's lips.

There was a bright flash and suddenly Midorima was sitting on the table.

Everyone stared at Murasakibara.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you." Murasakibara blinked. "Mido-chin and I have been dating since Teiko."

"Ehh?!" Kise cried out in surprise.

"Yup." Murasakibara nodded. "We even had sex already."

"WHAT!" Aomine's jaw dropped

Kuroko paused in his drinking as he turned to face Akashi who seemed to have frozen.

"…but Atsushi is supposed to be the innocent one." Akashi whispered lowly.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene #2:**

"Nothing." Akashi stated after a while. "Very well, next." He turned to Aomine, who seemed to have resigned to his fate. In truth, he would rather not let Murasakibara sit on him like what usually happened back in Teiko whenever he disobeyed the redhead. Aomine took a glance at Murasakibara, who was staring at him with sharp eyes, and hurriedly picked up the frog, giving it a kiss. There was a flash of bright light and then, Midorima was shown sitting on the table.

"True love's kiss…"Kise trailed off in shock before exclaiming, "Aominecchi and Midorimacchi?!"

"How unexpected," commented Akashi.

"I'm in love with Midorima…" Aomine muttered in a daze.

 _I knew it,_ thought Kuroko as he continued to drink his milkshake in peace.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene #3:**

"…mercifully free him from this humiliation by ending his existence. I didn't it would come to this." Akashi brought out a knife from somewhere, no one wanted to know, and gripped it tightly in his hand. "But, it seems that we have no choice. I will not dishonor our friend." He raised his arm, the blade glinting in the light, alarming everyone. He brought it down as swiftly as possible for a clean cut.

"Wait, Akashi!"

Akashi paused, the blade slicing through tissues, veins, and muscle, and turned to Aomine. "Yes, Daiki?" The blood slowly dripped from the table to the floor.

 _Drip._

 _Drip_

 _Drip._

Aomine turned white and fainted.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene #4:**

"Akashi-kun, why don't you kiss Midorima-kun right now. It can't hurt to try, right?" Kuroko smiled, but in reality his face stayed the same.

Akashi blinked before nodding. "A fine request." He stated as he lifted Midorima to his eye level. He was not convinced that it would work. Like he had been saying, the kiss needed true love for it to work. However, Kuroko had a point, there was no harm in trying. Akashi licked his lips before pressing it gently against Midorima.

There was a bright flash of light that momentarily blinded his sensitive eyes but as it died down, his sight had slowly come back and what he saw was quite unexpected.

"Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura shrugged before letting out a smirk. "Yo, brat. I love you too."

* * *

"Oh, the frog turns into _the person you love_." Aomine said in awe before his words sunk in. "Wait, why did the frog not turn into someone _I_ love?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Mine probably didn't turn into anyone because I'm dead inside."

"How come mine didn't turn into Aominecchi?" Kise furrowed his brows as Aomine snapped his head towards him in shock.

"I dunno, Se-chin. Mine didn't turn into snacks at all." Murasakibara commented sadly.

"Nijimura-san…" Akashi stared at his former captain with wide eyes while Nijimura just smiled.

"Wait…then where the fuck is Midorima?" Aomine asked, silencing everyone.

* * *

 _Earlier before the gathering at Maji burger:_

Midorima dutifully filed his nails when his phone rang. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Aomine's name flashing on the screen, bracing himself, he answered the call.

"EMERGENCY MEETING, AKASHI'S GONE CRAZY AGAIN! OH MY GOD IT'S WORSE THAN LAS—"

He immediately shut his phone down and inhaled deeply.

"I heard nothing." He stated before resuming his nail filing duty.

* * *

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _Finished!_

 _Again, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!_


End file.
